The First Bright Day in a Hundred Years of Darknes
by speechless8582
Summary: This day was to be a day of victory, a day that would be remembered forever as the day the Avatar once and for all defeated the Fire Lord, the first bright light in a hundred years of darkness… And yet here Aang was, broken and defeated.


A/N: Yeah…so I just can't pay attention in English class for the life of me, so I came up with this. It's a much darker story than I have ever written, so if you are in a happy mood, I don't recommend that you read it. (I cried while I was writing it…)

edit: The balcony is the same one from "The Awakening", when Lo and Li were introducing Azula and Zuko and announcing all of their "accomplishments" at Ba Sing Se.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The First Bright Day in a Hundred Years of Darkness

This day was to be a day of victory, a day that would be remembered forever as the day the Avatar once and for all defeated the Fire Lord, the first bright light in a hundred years of darkness…

And yet here Aang was, broken and defeated. His clothes were in rags. His body was burned, bruised and hurt. He could barely stand on his own two feet. He was bound only by his hands, because no further protection was needed to sustain this weak figure.

And Fire Lord Ozai was in perfect condition.

They were standing on a balcony of Ozai's palace, overlooking a crowd of failed revolutionaries. Everyone Aang had brought to help him defeat the Fire Lord were now watching in terror as Aang stood there facing them, Ozai's prisoner.

Ozai just watched the scene before him, waiting to see if there were any fools left to protect this young boy, to watch all of their horrified faces, and to see Aang squirm in fear.

Katara stared at the face she so dearly loved, and the face she may never see again. Why did it have to be like this? After everything the world had asked of their Avatar, her Aang…he did not deserve this. He had tried so hard, trained so hard, fought so hard. He had the entire weight of the world thrusted upon him, and he accepted it. He fought for a world he didn't know, cared about people he shouldn't have met, and put himself in mortal danger to save this world that was not his. He was determined to fulfill his duty and defeat the Fire Lord, no matter what the consequences.

And yet here he was, broken and defeated, forced to look upon the faces of his defeated troops. They all stared at him, unmoving, unfeeling. They knew all too well that Ozai was well ready to end the world's last hope for peace.

Katara could no longer look at him, 'He doesn't deserve this!' she screamed in her head, her heart shattering into a million pieces. The second Ozai began to speak, tears began racing down her cheeks.

"I hope you realize now that the Fire Nation is truly superior than any thing or any one, including the Avatar……you will STAND UP WHEN I'M ADDRESSING YOU AVATAR" Ozai screamed in fury as Aang was stumbling to the floor.

Ozai grabbed the collar of Aang's shirt and turned his face towards the crowd. "You failed. These troops will be dealt with just as you will, and well be humiliated as you will be. _Look_ upon the faces of those you love, those you have fought for, and those you have failed. You're best just wasn't good enough, you are no match for me. And the consequences of your pathetic actions will be dealt with harshly" Ozai whispered into Aang's ear.

Aang wanted to be strong, wanted to fight back, but Ozai was right, He did fail, and he had put everyone here in terrible danger. He felt even weaker now than he had before.

Aang looked to the crowd, tears in his eyes. How could he have failed so badly? His face was still being held by Ozai's hand, forced to look at his failure, when Aang couldn't take it anymore. He tugged his head free from Ozai's grip, and looked away from his defeat.

Katara looked at the sight before her. Even when all was lost, Aang was still resisting, still fighting even though he had no chance of success, being both physically and emotionally broken. Katara's heart ached at this sight of the free loving air bender being forced into servitude.

"You _will not_ resist me, Avatar! I have won. Look at your failure and accept your-"

"No! Maybe I have lost now, but listen to me, please!" Aang screamed to the fearful audience. "You can still win! You can still fight! Please don't give up, it's my dying wish that you keep fight-"

"_Shut up!_ Why would you still give them hope when there clearly is none?"

"Because they can defeat you…Katara, please, lead the others to victory without me. I love you…please…I love you!" Aang screamed.

Katara broke down, unable to stand anymore falling to her feet. This isn't right, there had to be something she could do. She couldn't let Aang leave this world this way.

Ozai was furious. "You have fought like a pathetic child and are no match for me; I'll end your misery along with mine NOW!"

"NOOOO!" Katara screamed.

"Ah, what's this? Will the girl called Katara reveal herself to me and make your torture so much easier for me?" Ozai asked Aang with a devious smile.

"No, Katara!" Aang screamed. He fell to the floor, his bounded hands over his eyes, tears shedding faster than he could bear. "Please…please…don't".

Ozai watched this scene being played before him and laughed. "Oh, my, look what we have here. Well as you have killed my only heir, Avatar, I will kill your love right before your very eyes" Ozai whispered to Aang. "Will the one called Katara step forward and save this filth, taking his death for her own?" Ozai asked the crowd.

"NO!" Aang yelled from the floor in desperation.

Katara looked up; she couldn't stand to see Aang this way. This brave warrior, powerful bender, best friend, and love of her life was on the floor in complete agony. She saw him ask the Fire Lord something, but he only laughed devilishly and spat on him.

Katara started to step forward from the crowd when she looked up at Aang, and their eyes locked. Aang shook his head and mouthed 'Please, please don't do it' with fear in his eyes.

Katara stepped forward, tears in her eyes, as every ounce of fear being shed in her body turned into movement as she distanced herself from the group. "My…my name's Katara. I love Aang more than I fear death, and I will gladly sacrifice myself for him."

Ozai smirked, this was too easy.

"No, Katara! Turn back, please! If you love me you wouldn't put yourself in this situation…please Katara…STOP!" Aang cried.

"Guards, seize her and bring her here" Ozai said enthusiastically.

"No…no…NO!" Aang shrieked with more anger and terror than anything Ozai had every heard. "Please, kill me now and let Katara go free. I'll give you anything…anything you want" Aang pleaded, his heart torn apart.

"I won't let anyone kill you if it can be avoided, Aang" said Katara, being led in shackles to the balcony.

Ozai went to one of his guards, "let's see if we can get Aang to go into the Avatar state, then we could truly end the Avatar forever." He turned to face Aang, "we will do what the water bender has asked."

"NO! Ozai, please. Imagine if you were forced to watch Ursa die before your very eyes, don't do this."

"Ha! Love is weak. I sent my own wife into exile."

"But…I love Katara…"

"Then you are foolish for picking love over power, and you will suffer the consequences. Ah, Katara, come here my love" Ozai said as Katara approached the balcony.

"Aang, I love you, I want you to live on without me."

"No, I won't, I can't." Aang stared into those beautiful eyes of hers, and his still continuing tears started to shed faster as he saw Katara beginning to cry more heavily.

Ozai pulled Katara away from Aang and forced her to face the crowd. "And this is how you have forever failed." Then he turned to Aang, "especially you, Avatar. Witness it, feel it, live it, breathe it."

He struck Katara with his lightning blast, but not before Aang pushed himself with all of the energy he could muster in front of her.

Aang held Katara tightly, his back facing Ozai, being struck where Azula had already struck him before.

The bright light entangled both of their bodies, and was the only thing anyone could see within miles of the palace…

-speechless8582

edit: Ozai was talking about Azula when he meant his "only heir". I think Ozai would have completely disowned Zuko by now.


End file.
